Unchangeable Hearts
by USUK the Couple of the Year
Summary: Hello, I'm Tsukishita Misaki, a new idol in the Shining Agency. But because of my low voice and more boy-like looks, I've been told to debut as a guy! It's been kept a secret that I'm actually a girl to most people in my agency as well, but one day, in a studio recording, I had some problems with a certain teal-haired idol. Also on WattPad
1. Prologue: Change

_"Debut as a male."_

_The words resonated in the room. I sat, frozen on the couch, staring at Shining Saotome, as well as my teacher during my years in Saotome Gakuen, Tsukimiya Ringo-sensei. Blinking for a few moments, I had wondered if I had heard him properly._

_"Excuse me…? Mr. Shining… I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." I replied. I had been told that I was more like a male than a female, both in appearance and in voice before, but I had never expected anything like this to happen._ _Tucking my short, chestnut brown hair behind my ear, my eyebrows scrunched together. _

_"Debut as a male, Miss Tsukino." The headmaster repeated, "I can not let you debut as a female. Though impact is good, very good, but too much is a no-no~! Miss Tsukino, female idols are known to be 'cute'. You don't fit in that category. I will only allow you to debut as a male."_

_I looked down, biting my bottom lip. It was my dream, to become an idol. But I didn't think this was what would happen._

_Honestly, I didn't know what to do, but I had cut off so many things to come here. I couldn't possibly end it at that._

_Slowly, I gave him a nod._

_The deal was made._

_The contract was signed._

_That was the end of Tsukino Misa._

_But was the start line for Tsukishita Misaki._

Groaning, I turned, grabbing the sheets. Why was I dreaming about something like that now? It felt as if it was from deep in the past. Well, though in reality, it really was only half a year ago.

_What time…?_ I slowly opened one of my eyes, gazing at the ceiling for a moment, before glimpsing at the clock which lay by the bed.

…

_4…am?_

_4 am?!_

My eyes wide, I tumbled out of bed, my bed covers flying to the other side of the room.

"No, no, no!" I repeated under my breath as I tripped around the room, getting ready while trying to look for my phone and scripts. I had no time to comprehend the coldness that had overtook me as I left the bed.

In one corner of my mind, I hoped I wasn't too loud to wake up my neighbours, or the people on the floor below mine. Especially since a single mother with a baby lived next door, I didn't want to meet an angry mother's face the first thing I leave the house.

As I calmed down after getting ready and finding my lost objects, I sat down at a small low table after taking out a sandwich I had bought from the convenience store the night before. I can't cook, not would I even have the time to.

_" I love you, tsui-"_

I picked up the phone before the first phrase half finished.

"Hello? This is Tsukishita."

"Ah, Misaki. 'Morning." It was my manager, Kanda Ayaka, "I'll be a bit late, so prepare yourself you leave as soon as I get there."

There was a small pause as the thought for a moment. I could almost hear her snickering on the other end of the line.

"…Don't forget anything."

I sighed, frowning half-heartedly. Looking inside my bag, I nodded though she couldn't see, "All ready, Aya-san."

I could hear the car's engine in the background as she told the driver to go faster, "Okay, then. We'll check your schedule and talk about job offers in the car. See you."

The phone call ended quickly, and I dropped my phone in my bag.

4:30

For once I had gotten ready in time.

* * *

AN: For this story, I've made the names in the order in Japan (Surname then name). I've also published this story on WattPad, so I'll be thankful if you can comment either here or there :)

CC is welcomed, but however flames and hate are not. Please be aware of that. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Offer of the Start

"'Morning, Aya-san." I greeted as I hurried into the car. Wisps of white curled from my lips as I rubbed my hands together. I tightened the jacket around, before licking my dry and chapped lips. It was beginning to become cold, especially as we were walking straight into December.

My manager nodded approvingly, closing the door behind me and forced my jacket off me as I tried to resist, "You can cut off the '-san' you know."

"At least I don't call you Ayaka." I grumbled, letting go of the jacket reluctantly. I couldn't be so rude to my manager by calling her by her first name, especially since if it was caught by the media, they would definitely take it the wrong way.

_[Caught with his Manager?! Tsukishita Misaki's secret!]_

I could even imagine it coming up on the news, and it wasn't a good feeling. _No… Not happening._

The female lightly hit me over the head, frowning, but soon regained her composure and took out her schedule diary, reading out my jobs for the day. A long list of names of shows and times flew out of her mouth like a tongue-twister while I sat down next to her, just purely amazed.

"Busy as always." I commented as she finished reading it out. Aya-san patted my head, as if knowing that I was pretty happy(which I was, but I would never really say that to her. How she would tease me day after day…).

Then, she took out a large pile of documents from her bag, "You've received a job offer from the _Indigo Breeze Show_."

"The _Indigo Breeze Show_." I repeated, in thought, "If I'm correct, that's the talk show with the main personality as Mikaze Ai?" I had seen it on TV a few times when I returned home at the right time, and it seemed like a really popular show from the rate of views it had.

Aya-san nodded, and passed me the documents which had the details of the show, including a brief profile of Mikaze-san.

Age: 16

Blood Type: -

Height: 178cm

Weight: -

Though it had many headings, only every one in two were filled. I sighed. Even if he had begun appearing on TV more, most of his information was still unrevealed.

Mikaze Ai was a 16 year old idol, and the youngest member of an idol group called _Quartet Night_, a senior group to _Starish_ who had debut officially in the same year I had. The boy had been known as the 'mysterious' member of the four, and rarely appeared on TV until recently. Though what the change in mind was, was completely unknown to anyone, of course, including me.

"That job's going to be accepted, if you don't have any major objections...? It would definitely boost your popularity and fame, and it's a good chance to get your fans to know you further." Aya-san looked to me as she lifted a large bag off the car floor.

"Not really." I shrugged, "Please accept the job."

Within the President, Aya-san and I, we had discussed the jobs that can and can not be accepted before our contract had been made.

Anything that included changing was a no, and so was anything that got me soaking wet enough to have white clothes, translucent.

A talk show couldn't do any harm, could it?

"I expected you'd say that. So I've put a schedule for a meeting with Mikaze Ai from 3pm 'till 4pm about the show."

I frowned for a moment before Aya-san flicked my forehead reminding me to smile, "But that's during the final rehearsals for the Shining New Idol's concert tonight." I said.

Aya-san raised an eyebrow, "You know that you've practiced more than enough, yeah? I mean, you suck at dancing but you can sing well."

Why do I feel I was insulted and complimented at the same time?

I fell silent, losing anything to say back to her.

"Misaki-kun, your hair." The manager moved on from the topic and spun me around to face the window which had a black screen over so no one could see inside. She began to style my hair.

Aya-san was one multi talented manager. That may be one reason she was chosen, but with her next to me, it was almost impossible to assume I was female.

With her long fluffy pink hair, she looked like a princess out of a fairytale. Her silvery eyes always shone like the moon(though you should also note on how scary they look when she's mad). Why she chose to become a manager instead of something like an idol, I couldn't guess. At least, she was one of the most appealing person I had ever met, both in personality and appearance.

Though she was a bit short-tempered sometimes, she always took care of me, who had a terrible sense of time and fashion. She was trustworthy as well, which was probably also one of the reasons she was chosen as well.

I stared at the black screen as silence fell between Aya-san and I. I could faintly hear music being played in the streets outside from, most likely, the large advertisement screen on buildings. I could instantly recognize who it was; how could I not? It was _Starish_, who had debut officially on the same year as me.

"There. Good?" Aya-san finished styling my hair, and stuck out a mirror I front of me, allowing me to check my hair, though she knew I couldn't really say much since it was perfect as always.

"Mm..." I mumbled, not knowing how to reply through the mixture of amazement and usual-ness, "Are we ever going to keep one hair style?"

Yes, Aya-san never failed to change the look of my hair ever day, of course without repeating.

I leant back into my seat properly making sure not to ruin my hair. Besides calling her Ayaka(don't even try unless you want a large red mark on your face for the rest of your life – She did some kind of martial arts course), this was the second thing that made her annoyed.

"No, it's Shining's personal orders."

That was unexpected. Was this something to do with impact or whatever that was he said when I graduated. If I were to take a guess, I would go with that. Well, no one could ever imagine what his thoughts may be, so there was almost no point trying to take a guess.

But, even so, impact… huh. Too much impact wasn't good, but too little would mean you'd be forgotten. Was he trying to say that as a male, I was normal? That I was average?

…

_I'm thinking too much…_

"I see." I accepted, "We should be arriving soon, yeah?" Peaking out from the corner of the curtains, I glanced at the outside views. Slightly clouded skies and buildings in every corner. Nothing much to say about central Tokyo. Just like everyday.

"We're getting off here." The pinklette spoke as the car pulled to a halt in the heavy traffic once again, "I can't make you late for first day of filming." She opened the door just centimeters from the car next door, and jumped off, not waiting for me to follow behind.

"W-Wait, Aya-san! My jacket! It's cold!" I stumbled out, adjusting my hat, chasing my manager to the pavement.

15:00

It was strange how nervous you could become when you meet someone for the first time. Even for me, who was usually easy going around people, meeting Mikaze Ai was something completely new.

Firstly, seeing him in person and without make up, it was almost impossible to not notice how flawless his appearance was. There wasn't a single aspect of him that didn't fit in, and his skin was extremely fair and looked smooth. I couldn't help but stare for a little while before Aya-san stepped on my foot.

_Ow… She needs to seriously move her mouth before her foot or else I'm seriously not going to hold up._

Secondly, he was surprisingly similar to the way he appeared on TV.  
"Hello." He greeted monotonously. Of course, since we had met within the agency numerous times, it was unnecessary to introduce himself. There was one difference I noticed however from TV. It wasn't that he wasn't smiling. Whether he was smiling or not wasn't really an issue to me. It was that he was I could almost hear the gears in his head turning as he stared at - more accurately, analyzed - me for a few moments.

"Ah, hello, Mikaze-san." I smiled, bowing slightly, ignoring the idea. We took a seat on a couch, facing each other, as we began our meeting.

"So briefly, about the overall concept of the Indigo Breeze Show. I'm sure you know a bit about it but…"

Everything went smoothly, and I completely forgot about the weird feeling I had at the beginning. Confident to complete this job perfectly, maybe somewhere in me, something loosened. Because I hadn't expected the accident to come after the recording.

* * *

**AN:** Constructive Criticism is welcome, however flames are not. Please be aware of that.

This is also published on WattPad, which is currently a chapter ahead.


	3. Chapter 2: Concerts and Rainbows

_Why's he here…?_

I peeked out from side stage. The dark lights hid me, but I could clearly see the first few rows of the audience. And there he was, Mikaze Ai, sitting right at the front in the special seats. The strange feeling that I had gotten rid of, returned. Mikaze-san's eyes were emotionless and calculating.

Sighing, I stood up, walking to the side where the staff members attached a headphone microphone onto my head.

"Mikaze Ai's here today." She said. She was a young female, most likely a part time worker, seeing her age, "It's surprising how he's come. He almost never goes to watch anything unless he's really interested in the person."

_Interested? Why would he be?_

"It's probably because I'm going to appear on the _Indigo Breeze Show_." Ai shrugged and replied. It was probably nothing more than that…

The girl laughed quietly, "Maybe."

_What was that suppose to mean?_

"The concert's going to start in 2 minutes, so you should get to position now. The mic would be turned on as soon as you get on, but the people there should do that for you." She put her own headset on, receiving directions from the people on the other side, "Go."

I nodded, making my way to the back, careful not to step or trip on any wires that hung loose on the ground.

The staff under the stage signaled me to hurry, waving their hands, and it was a relief when I arrived safely without falling over anything in the dark.

The _Starish_ members who were part of this concert were each taking place side stage and above. I took my place in a small pod which would come up like a lift once the music begins playing.

"I'm turning the mic on. Keep quiet." The staff flicked a switch on, just as the instrumental began to be played on the stage. The cheers of the audience were enormous as the pod began to rise.

"Hello, everyone!" I called out to the waves of people. Seeing everyone made my heart filled with joy, especially knowing that I could sing in front of them, "Thanks for coming today! Let's all enjoy tonight to our fullest!" Each member of _Starish_ came out. Some of them descended from the ceiling or acrobatically flipped from the back. Yelling out their greetings, _Starish_ took their places as the whole of the audience cheered.

I took a deep breath as the instrumental came to a close.

_Even if I do any perfect arithmetics_

_The answer changes with your 'small something'…_

My voice resonated in the large concert hall as I gave a wide smile, dancing to the tune. The fact that Mikaze Ai was here didn't matter a single bit; It didn't even pass my mind once. I was here, with Starish, and my voice is heard.

_It's that much_

_That someone's feelings are_

_Strong so certainly, hey_

_It would make tomorrow…_

The crowds screamed as _Starish_ joined in at the chorus.

_The unknown path we're walking right now_

_Isn't something made by someone trying to_

_Even is what you were needing isn't here_

_The next today is able to be decorated_

_With your hands…_

The song continued, coming to a finish in what seemed like no time at all. I smiled, excited at the crowd, bowing slightly, before _Starish_'s Kurusu Syo put his arm around my neck, grinning.

"Come on! You know what the next song is~" He looked at the other members, as if giving a cue.

_2000%_

_An awesome love (Get you!)_

_It's starting (Jump!)_

_Yes! Happy live (Syun x2)_

_Sorry for the wait_

_The stars to the night sky (We are STARISH!)_

_Love's a shooting star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

I join into the chorus, dancing at the end of the line, as the members do a 'call and response' with the audience. I could always understand why people would be fans of them. I mean, even I was in a way.

_2000%_

_An awesome love (Get you!)_

_Just with you (Jump!)_

_Yes! Happy pulse (Syun x2)_

_A revolutionary starlight_

_I really like you (Yes, we love you)_

_Forever…_

_With full power 2000% Love you_

_Ba-Bang, Ja-Jan, Love you_

Looking at the members once again, you could see each one had a really distinguished personality, which even came out through singing and dancing.

My smile grew wider, as we took our ending positions. I would never be able to describe the feeling in words, but thinking that this could happen again, and again, I was happy beyond possible.

The concert continued for the next 2 and a half hours, with singing, dancing, talking, and laughing.

We all exited through the place we had entered, and ran to meet up at the corridors backstage. Each of us gave one another a high five.

"It's over, guys! Good work!" I let out a satisfied huff as I gave myself a large stretch.

"Good work, everyone." Tokiya-san, Ichinose Tokiya, said. Even he had a small smile on his face, so he must have been pretty satisfied with the result as well.

Well, really, who wasn't, when everyone was chatting excitedly even after the concert had finished.

"Ah~ That was so fun! I want to do that again!" Otoya called out, "I was _so_ excited and my heart was racing so much!" He laughed, red hair slightly out of place even when it was hardened.

"Otoya. Keep quiet. Even though this is backstage, it's still possible to be heard since we're close to the stage." Tokiya-san told him off, while the red head waved his hand, carefree.

"Even so, that was a great performance. Well done." Masato-san spoke, as serious as always, but smiling. A ginger coloured head popped up from behind him, patting his back.

"Oi, oi, don't be so tight. Well, not that I don't think it was great today." Ren's low voice teased the other. Sighing, Masato-san flicked Ren's hand off him.

Behind the two, a loud yell which sounded like a dying sheep shrieked, "NATSUKI! STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

And there went Shinomiya Natsuki, the tall, small-and-cute-things-loving 20 year old, "SYO-CHAN! We did it! That was amazing!"

I let out a laugh, thinking about helping Syo but decided to save him by changing the subject instead of physically interfering, "Well, why don't we go change back, and go get something to eat together?"

"Yes! It's the thing called a 'Closing Party', isn't it?" Cecil-san nodded excitedly.

The eight of us scattered into our dressing rooms, and I entered mine last, locking the door behind me.

"Ah… I'm tired!" I breathed, crashing down on a chair in front of the mirror. For a small moment, I paused, staring at the mirror, touching my face. I let out a small huff, before taking out the make up wipes.

_No one would even guess…_

Shining Saotome had said that if there was the right time, I would be able to debut as a female and quit being Tsukishita Misaki, but looking at my own reflection, that seemed impossibly far away.

Silently, I wiped off my make up, the chemical stinging slightly as I traced around my eye.

… Wait. What was I being so pessimistic about?

I shook my head, clearing my head of unneeded thoughts, wiping off the rest of the make up as fast as possible.

Ten or so minutes later, I rolled out of my dressing room, carrying a large Boston bag with all my equipment inside.

"Is everyone here?" Tokiya-san asked, looking around.

Everyone nodded, and the eight of us headed out through the backstage exit. I could hear the excited chatting and squealing from the front of the building, and wondered if it was better to have just exited through the front, but went against it.

"Even so, what the hell's in that huge bag?" Syo spoke, poking it with his finger.

Saying that it was just extra clothes from shootings earlier on in the day, I lead the members of _Starish_ and ducked into a restaurant nearby.

"Eight people." I said, covering my voice up slightly. In winter, it could only draw more attention to wear sunglasses, so I wore glasses instead, but I had heard that some people cross dressed or what not because it was far harder to figure out that it was them.

I couldn't really say anything to that since I was practically doing it all the time.

The waiter led us to a small, slightly isolated room, where he passed us menus and exited.

"So, Misaki-chan, you did well today," Ren smiled, flipping through the menu. There was something about this person that I didn't like. Like the fact that I felt like he could see right through me, "The crowds went crazy!"

I smiled genuinely, ignoring the fact, "Thanks, but Ren, you know how they all reacted when you blew them a kiss."

Laughing, I turned to the other side of me, where Syo sat, "Hey, what're you going to order?"

The blond boy hummed, tapping his fingers, "Uhm, this. The fried chicken and these soy sauce rice balls. We should get stuff to share too, right?"

Nodding briefly, I turned my gaze to the menu he was holding, "Mm… How about this? Pizza." I pointed to a picture and peered into Syo's face.

The boy seemed to be making a slightly weird face, "Too close!"

_…__Hm? _I tilted my head, then leant back.

"Ochibi-chan's falling for Misaki-chan, isn't he?" Ren laughed.

"NO."

Syo and I spun around to face the flirt and yelled the same word at the same time.

_What the hell was this person saying? I can't ever get used to the things he says…_

"Ren, we're guys." I spoke, though I kind of expected what his reply would be; People like that weren't rare in this industry, after all.

But that wasn't really an excuse that worked since I was really female, not that anyone knew that. Well, though one person here did. Syo.

It couldn't really be helped since he was my childhood friend.

Inserted song - _Decorator_ by kz, sung by Hatsune Miku

* * *

Sorry for the delays. I'll try to update every 2 weeks or so from now on!

Thank you for reading!

Please leave any reviews or constructive criticism if you have the time :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Indigo Breeze Show

"Hurry up, Misaki-kun!" Aya-san whispered as I quickly followed behind her. After the interview with the monthly Idol's Star magazine, the two of us were rushing to the filming studio for the Indigo Breeze Show. Sweat ran down one side of my neck, though seeing how cold it was that day, it's almost seemed impossible. But when you're wearing so much clothing to cover your face, it was kind of natural to have your face red from heat rather than the cold.

Pressing down on my hat, I dashed down the streets through the crowds of business men and woman, arriving at the studio only 20 minutes before the due filming time.

* * *

"Sit. Close your eyes. Don't move."

Instructions flew in my face as I entered the dressing room and I immediately followed her saying. Though these things were what a stylist would do, Aya-san had been doing them ever since I had debut.

"Aya-san…"

I opened my mouth to thank her but I instantly stopped as she frowned at me.

_Oops…_

I stared at the mirror that lay in front of me, and watched as I changed from me to the 'me' in work. No matter how many times I saw the process, I could never get used to it.

Changing clothes, putting on make up. You could seriously see how they could completely change who the person is. Not just on the outside, but in the inside as well; Though the process was uncomfortable, as soon as it's done, I felt like someone else and new. Both in a positive and negative way. I could never have the confidence to stand up in the limelight as myself, as much as I wanted to.

"You're done, Misaki-kun. Hurry." Aya-san said as she did the finishing touches of my new hair style. Patting my back, she pushed my out of the dressing room, "You break a leg, alright?"

Nodding, I rushed to the filming studio alongside Aya-san, entering just in time.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you again, Mikaze-san. Please take care of me today." I smiled and bowed.

I felt the eyes of the tealet face this way for a moment, "Mm, me too." After his brief words, he turned back the way he was facing.

_…__Was this the weird feeling I got in the meeting or is this just that he's being cold towards me…?_

I raised my head, slightly frowning before checking through the script and cues. Though it was not aired live, there was an audience. The camera would be rolling the whole time and redoes would not be forgiven.

The set was fairly large. On one side, there was an indigo blue curtain which covered the doors in which I was to enter from. A matching carpet ran down the stairs which lead to the centre of the set, which would be where the talk show would take place most of the time. Two teal sofas sat opposite each other, a small, white tea table in between. Flowers sent by the staff and audience were displayed in a row at the back, creating a waterfall of petals draping under the lights which gave off a silvery sparkle. It reflected off the water droplets on the flowers, creating a beautiful wave of lights on the wall.

I snapped back into reality as the director yelled for everyone to get in to position. Aya-san took my script and gave me a thumbs up.

I let in a deep breath, and walked to the set, hiding behind the blue curtains.

"'I would like to call for tonight's guest!'" I muttered under my breath, checking my cues for the final time.

_In… Out…_

I breathed slowly.

_In… Out…_

I closed my eyes then snapped them open as I slapped myself.

_I can do this._

Assuring myself, I stood in position behind the curtains as it opens in time with the cue.

"Hello!" I bowed shallowly towards the camera and the audience for a second before walking down the carpeted steps on the set. Claps erupted from the audience, and I could see the audience shaking towels and fans with either Ai or me on it. Waving happily, I approached the seats and took a bow before both of us sat down.

"Tonight's guest is the idol who's popularity is rising rapidly recently; It's Tsukishita Misaki! It's great to have you here today."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure."

It was the first time I had actually seen Mikaze-san's work first hand, but it was amazing how his aura changed in front of the camera. It didn't feel fake, though it may not be how his real personality was.

Of course, since I was also an idol like him, I could be falling behind just because he was my senior.

"So you've had a joint live with _Starish _just a few days ago. I've actually taken the pleasure of going to watch it." Mikaze-san spoke, "I fairly enjoyed it, in fact."

I laughed lightly, nodding, "Sorry about the fact that I didn't get to greet you then. I'm glad that you're enjoyed it nonetheless. It was the first time I had collaborated with anyone in a live performance, so I was nervous, but I was glad it was with _Starish_ as I have had some acquaintance previously.

The staging was also pretty amazing. It was a privilege to be able to perform on such a large stage. Everyone was really into it, and I felt very connected to each person in the space."

Connected and as one. I felt comfortable.

I knew that Mikaze-san was there that day, but the fact didn't bother me. It was probably because of the fact that I was so into the mood that I got washed away with it.

I mean, I shouldn't be doing that; I should be holding my ground and I should be the one pulling everyone through, along with _Starish_, and not being pulled by them.

Thinking straight, I still had a long way to go.

"Yes, it was. I could see your improvements." Mikaze-san replied, "I'm sure there are some people here who have gone to the live…?"

He looked out to the audience, who called out 'Yes' in return.

I thanked them and returned my gaze to my senior.

"So, to know more about Misaki-san, our channel staff have created a special panel." The tealet referred to a blue and white board which stood behind the seats, "Each section has a topic on it which we would talk about. Okay, then.

Number one: Biography."

Name: Tsukishita Misaki

Age: 16

Birthday: October 11th

Birth Place: Iwate, Japan

Blood Type: A

Hobby/Skills: Going to concerts

Weak Point: Art, (Lateness via manager)

"You're hobby's going to concerts?"

I nodded, "Yes, I enjoy going to them just to have fun, or to learn from others. It was my hobby even before becoming a idol, and it still is. I think it's important to look at other people's work and seeing how they do things so I can improve. Of course, I believe there are things that you can only learn from yourself or through personally experience.

No matter what you see, if you don't put the effort into it, you wouldn't ever get better."

"Yes, I agree. But what about your artistic talents then?"

I bit my lip and laughed uneasily, stating that I had tried and gotten slightly better than before, but that I couldn't draw at all.

"And your manager has told us that she would like your to improve on your lateness."

…Aya-san…

"That… Uhm, it's slowness, not lateness.

It seems like I have slow movements? I mean, I can dance and such, but I have a terribly slow walking speed. The same applies to changing, and every time I finish a job, it takes much longer for me to get ready to move studios than anyone else.

But I'm working on it. Recently I've been able to get ready in the morning in 30 minutes."

Mikaze-san sighed and shook his head, "You still have a long way to go, don't you?"

I frowned as small laughs sounded from the audience and asked Mikaze-san in return about how long he took.

"It's confidential information. But I can say that I'm way quicker than you.

In any case, there's been several requests asking for you to draw something, so we have prepared a special plan."

Mikaze-san received a piece of white cardboard with a pen, along with a box.

"There are pieces of paper with a theme on each of them. I would like you to draw accordingly."

The tealet passed me the cardboard and pen, as I nodded uneasily.

* * *

I let out a breath as the recording ended. Thanking the staff, I exited the studio.

_…__I can't believe the things I drew are going to be given out…_

Apparently I was to sign them later.

I sighed and entered my dressing room.

As I was about to lock the door, my phone rang at my bag, and I rushed to get it.

"Hello? Aya-san?" I spoke into the phone.

"You're work's done for the day, but you don't have to return to the office today; You can go straight home. I have to go to talk to the president, so if you can go home on your own."

I nodded though she couldn't see, "Sure. Thanks, Aya-san."

Shutting my phone, I took my make up off and washed my face.

It wasn't often I could go home early like this, so I wasn't going to waste my time here.

I quickly took my top off, not noticing someone knocking the door behind me, searching through my bag.

_Click_

I froze, staring straight in front of me. Who was there…?

Quickly, I put my top on and spun around.

"Aya-san~ I though you were going to the office…?" I laughed uneasily and spoke up, though I knew it wasn't my manager. I could feel it even before I saw the person. The plain, cold aura that came from the person was nothing like Aya-san.

"What's this."

I averted my gaze from the person, trying to find an excuse, though failing.

This wasn't going to just simply slide.

"W-Why don't you come in?" I suggested.

The tealet sighed and shut the door behind him.

"You better have a good explanation."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I'd be happy if you leave any comments or constructive criticism :)


End file.
